forever and always
by brooke33041
Summary: I do not own one piece but this is a small acelu with a little zolu. Also some kiddlu, I might change it to mostly KiddLu in future chapters. Please review, I want to know how I'm doing.
1. Chapter 1

The winter wind blew forcefully against the small leafless trees. It nipped at the skin of a well-built, tall man in a small thin black flamed jacket. His freckled cheeks were pink from the cold, he hugged himself for warmth as he walk down the street. A gust of wind blew strongly as he went against it whipping his chestnut above- shoulder- length hair back, only adding to his stress. He cursed himself for deciding to walk home from work. Even thou he got off early, his little brother would flip if he knew his big brother Ace was walking home, alone in the cold. Ace couldn't wait to get home and surprise Luffy with the fresh cookies he had snuggled away in his jacket pocket.

He smiled at the idea of his little brothers' face. _So cute_ he thought to himself. He stopped dead in his tracks. _No, he's cute but not like that. _He told himself even thou he knew it was a lie. He walked the rest of the way trying not to think of Luffy. Luffy's face flashed in front of his eyes, his big onyx eyes with a scar under the left one, his huge trademark smile all so perfect. He smiled as he approached the small brick house. It wasn't much but it was home. He walked up the creaky wooden steps, shoving his hand in his pockets searching for key, as he did so. He put the key in the lock and paused, there were sounds of yelling and arguing coming from the other side of the doors.

Then he heard Luffy's voice yell and then a deeper, little older sounding voice yell right back. Ace clinched the door knob tightly and swung the door open. It hit the wall with a loud thud. Ace's eyes darted strait to Luffy, Luffy starred back with tears rolling down his face. Then he looks at the parson he was yelling at, Ace's eyes fallow only to land on a green haired, tall man. He seemed around Luffy's age, he was tan and whether muscular looking. Ace's eyes darken with rage. _What the hell is going on? Why is Luffy crying? _He questions himself. _Who the hell is this?_

"H-Hey ace." Luffy said trying to stop crying.

Ace waves back trying to stay calm. "So Luffy, who's your friend here?" he replied darkly, his voice seeming like it alone will rip this strange man limb from limb.

"Oh, umm… This is my… umm…" Luffy stuttered, his eyes darting from the floor to Ace quickly.

"I'm his boyfriend, and who might you be?" the green haired man stated, deciding to jump into the conversation. He put his arm around Luffy's waist.

Ace smiled darkly at him. "I'm his older brother, Ace." He said, and then paused. "What's your name?"

The man's eyes widened as he began to look from Luffy to Ace. He quickly cleared his throat. "My name is Zoro." He replied, while holding out his hand for ace to shake.

Ace grabbed his hand and pulled Zoro closer, forcing him to release his arm from around Luffy. Zoro was close enough where his ear was to Aces lips. "If I find out you're the one that made him cry, you will never be able to make baby's ever again." Is all ace snarled in to his ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoros exasperation quickly turned from confidence to fear. Ace release him from his grasp, while Luffy stood by with dried tears on his cheeks.

"So why the hell is Luffy crying?" Ace quickly asked without hesitation, rage filled his voice. His eyes were locked on Zoro; he could see Zoro tremble under his glare.

"Ace. Calm down I'm fine." Luffy tried to reassure Ace before he destroys Zoro. Ace only fakes a smile at Luffy trying to hide his rage, and motions for him to come closer. Luffy walks away from his spot next to Zoro and stands in front of his raging older brother.

"Luffy what happened and why are you crying and it better be a good reason or I'm going to burn this guy to a crisp." Ace says glaring daggers at Zoro while speaking.

Luffy stuttered, "Well umm… Zoro and I were umm…. Trying to decide how to tell you… well you know about me and him… he said we should just come out and say it, but I didn't think that was a good idea so… We argued." Luffy kept his head down as he talked feeling shame for making Ace want to kill Zoro.

"So the why were you crying?" Ace questioned Luffy, while still glaring at Zoro.

"I kinda got hot sauce in my eye. We got tacos." Luffy stated simply with his trademark grin upon his face. This almost made Ace fall flat on his face. He simply face palmed, and gave Zoro an apologetic smile, before looking back at Luffy.

"Are you FUCKING kidding me, Luffy you need to be more careful!" ace scolded before turning back to Zoro. "I'm sorry for over reacting. Hi I'm Ace." Ace apologized.

"I-its fin, no harm done." _Except you scared the shit out of me,_ Zoro thought to himself_._ He reached his hand out and took Luffy's in his own. A slight shade of pink began to creep onto Luffy's cheeks.

Ace saw this and felt a ball of jealousy well up inside him. All Ace wanted to do now was to grab Luffy by the waist and kiss the sweet lips that were currently pushed out into a pout.

"So you guys have tacos?" Ace questioned, trying to hide his jealousy. Luffy suddenly jumps up with a taco in his hand.

"Yah! You want one?" He asks handing Ace a taco.

After supper Zoro decides to leave saying that he has to go do some more training. So Ace and Luffy were stuck doing dishes.

"So Luffy, why didn't you want to tell me about Zoro?" Ace asks while drying the dishes Luffy gives him. Luffy hesitates for a few minutes.

"Well I didn't know how you would react. So I thought we would wait until after Christmas to tell you." Luffy answered.

"Why after Christmas?" Ace asked.

"Because I didn't want to stress you out for the holidays." Luffy replied. Then looked at ace worriedly. "Are you ok with me and Zoro? Because I know you thought I was going out with Nami, but we never really liked each other like that." Luffy added.

Ace was taken aback by this question. "I'm fine with you two going out; I just wish you would have told me sooner that away I could buy you both Christmas presents." Ace reassured Luffy. Thou he really didn't like the idea of Luffy with someone else.

"Grate!" Luffy yelled before running to his room. _Bet he's going to sleep. _Ace thought to himself with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Ace walked around the corner to his and Luffy's shared bedroom. It was just past 6:00 in the morning, and Luffy needed to get up for school. Ace on the other hand was already dressed and had scarfed down his bowl of cereal. He approached the creaky wooden door, still trying to think of the best way to wake Mr. Sleeping Beauty. Then it hit him, he opened the door slow and quietly. Ace had a twisted smirk planted on his freckled face.

Then he heard a small noise, not like the normal loud snoring, more like muffled whimpering. He crept closer to Luffy, with a hint of worry in his eyes as he did so. Ace put his ear closer to Luffy.

"Ace." Whimpered the smaller boy. Aces eyes widened _Is Luffy have a dream about me?_ Ace asked himself.

"Ace, I-I love you" Whimpered Luffy, his head was buried in a pillow, but you could still make out that he was fixing to cry. Aces heart sank when he heard those last four words. A light ping huge rose to Ace's cheeks.

"D-Don't leave, please." Begs Luffy, by this the pillow became very wet with his tears. Ace gently put his hand on Luffy's head.

"Shh… I'm not going anywhere." Whispers Ace into Luffy's ear. The crying died down and Ace gently shook Luffy's shoulders to wake him up. Luffy look up at Ace, then attempted to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Aaaaaaccccceeee. I'm HUNGRY." Luffy whines. Ace smiles at Luffy's cute actions.

"Ok, I already have a bowl of cereal waiting for you in the kitchen, but first you have to get dressed sleepy head." Ace replies, while messing Luffy's hair up affectingly. Luffy only pouts at this.

"C'mon Ace pleassssseee" Luffy begs with a puppy dog face. Ace resists the argue to grab Luffy and just kiss him right then and there.

"Nope. Get dressed first" Ace replies while leaving the room. Luffy gets dressed in a flash and runs strait to the kitchen.

"FOOD, food, food, food." Luffy repeats over and over again. Ace hands him the bowl to shut him up. After Luffy downed the cereal, they head for Ace's car. A black mustang with flames painted on the sides, along with a skull with an orange cowboy hat like ace's and a spade behind it with cross bones, on the hood. They drove off to school with Three Days Grace blaring out there speakers.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Ace parked his car, the two approached the doors to One Piece high. The building was extremely huge. The school colors were red and blue, which covered the campus. The jocks were running around and hanging out near the school, Ace knew a couple of them, including Lucci: the quarter back, Marco: the line men, and Kuro, he wasn't sure what Kuro played as but he knew he was on the team. Marco was the only one he could really stand.

The Ace also saw the cheerleaders. The head cheerleader was Nami, and then under her was Nojiko, and then the only other parson he knew was Vivi. The only reason Ace knew them was because they were some of Luffy's friends. He also knew a couple of other people that he didn't see yet like Thatch and Sanji.

But there were some people that he saw that weren't so pleasant. They were the three perverts of the school, Shuraiya, Law and Kidd. Ace kept a close eye on them, what with him being the big brother of their prey and all. They all had their eye on Luffy, even thou he didn't know it.

Ace was pretty sure that guy; Kidd was into black magic, pulse he had that creep guy Killer fallowing him around. Kidd was really pale with black lip stick, spiked red hair and was extremely tall; he looked like he had some real muscle behind him too, but he wasn't that bad he seemed more like wanting to be friends with (rather than rape) Luffy. The other kid, Law was smaller but still tall; he didn't seem to have as much muscle and was really tan. He had black hair and lots of tattoos on his hands; he always wears that fluffy white and brown poke-a-doted hat and looks at Luffy as if he was a piece of meat. Then last but not least there was the ring leader Shuraiya, he had soil colored hair with a small tint of pink to it, he was not tan yet not pail, sort of in the middle, he had a hook tattoo on his left check as well. He was also about Ace's height, he really seems like he wants to rape the poor boy.

Ace tried to shoot a glare their way, but he was too distracted. Those words from this morning replayed over and over again in his head. '_Ace, I-I love you' _and _'D-Don't leave, please'_, he couldn't get them out of his head and how sad Luffy sounded when he said them too. It broke his hart.

Shaking his head, he entered the school. He walked down the hall with Luffy for a bit until they had to go to their separate hallways, which Luff waved by then ran down the hallway, with the biggest grin on his face. Ace simply walked down to Mr. Smoker's room casually.

Luffy's Pro. :D

I rushed to my first period class waving by to Ace as I did so. All my friends were in that class pulse Mr. Shanks tough it (my favored teacher). I turn the corner now slowing down in fear that stupid teacher Mr. Buggy will catch me. As I walk I spot that one guy, what's his name. Umm… KIDD yah that's it. I smile and wave at him as I pass by. _He seems really cool, I don't get why ace doesn't like him._ I think to myself as I pass smiles? Well it's more like a smirk back.

"Hey Luffy I got a new schedule today, do you know where Mr. Shanks's room is?" Kidd asks rubbing the back of his neck. I look up at him and smile.

"Oh, I have him this period too. Fallow me." I reply and continue walking with Kidd. "Let me see that" I say while ripping the paper out of his hands. "WOW! You have all the same classes as me!" I yell while walking into class.

Everyone stopped and looked at us. Mr. Shanks looked at us for a moment or two. "Who's this Luffy?" Mr. Shanks questioned me. I smiled and patted kids back (having to reach up really high to do so).

"This is Kidd." I say smiling "and he's going to be in this class for the rest of the year." I state with a huge grin on my face. Kidd only looks at the teacher with a board expression on his face. The teacher motions for him to come closer. I walk back to my seat next to Zoro. He looks at me with a Who-the-hell-is-that face. I smile and shrug.

Mr. Shanks places Kidd on the other side of me; I smile at him, only to get a board look back. Zoro kept glaring at Kidd throughout class, for some reason. The rest of class went on until lunch period came. I looked over at Kidd, who was fixing to gather his stuff.

"Hey Kidd wanna sit with me at lunch?" I ask out of the blue. He looks taken aback by this.

Umm… Sure, do you mind if two others come with? "He asks, I nod.

"Yah, the more the merrier! AS long as you don't mind my big brother Ace sitting with us." I say.

"Sure I don't care" he responds. We begin to head to the cafeteria.


	5. Chapter 5

Ace's Prov.

I entered the cafeteria already searching for Luffy. My eyes scanned the cafeteria, desperately searching, and then I spotted him. His small form was sitting on a seat next to Zoro and to my surprise Kidd (Kidd looked like a grown up at a child's table, he toward over everyone including me.). My eyes searched for the rest of Kidd's group, which were just coming to sit next to him at the table. They were all there Killer, Law and (to my hate of him I growled his name in my head) Shuraiya. They strolled to the table; Law was already eyeing Luffy like piece of meat.

I grabbed up my lunch box and headed to Luffy's table as well. I stole the seat diagonal from Luffy. Luffy's face almost split in two when he saw me.

"Hey, Ace" He cheered. I smile and wave at him in return. Then I notice Zoro's set gaze on me. I offer him a kind smile and he returns it in the form of a half-smile. Kidd looked at me and waved hi large hand, I throw a kind smile his way, but he doesn't return it.

"Sooooo…. My names Luffy, what's yours?" Luffy turns and asks a man with a blue and white striped mask. The guy had messy blond hair that went all the way down to his ass. The guy paused for a moment then turned to Kidd, when Kidd gave him a nod He turned back to Luffy.

"My name is Killer, nice to meet you." Killer said politely. I smiled at this; at least he's not a total jerk. Luffy's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Wow! Is that really your name? It's SOOOO COOL!" Luffy Beamed, while jumping up and down in his seat. I smiled he was actually enjoying himself with these guys. Until Zoro opened his big mouth.

"Not really, I think its kinda lame. But not as lame as Kidd's lip stick and eye liner, Goth freak." Zoro remarked, looking board. Killer glared at him through the mask, Kidd only sits there with an angry exposition on his face looking like he's fixing to explode. Luffy looked sternly at Zoro.

"Stop it, you're being an ass." Luffy replied to Zoro's antics. Zoro in return glared daggers at Luffy. Luffy only glared back.

"Oh, so you like your new friends more than me? I see how it is." Zoro blurted out. Luffy looked a little shocked then turned back to anger.

"See, that right there. Every time I make friends you push them away from me." Luffy says angrily. "That's why I don't hang out with Usopp, Nami or Sanji anymore. You made them so mad that they didn't want to speak to me." Luffy says in rage with tears begging to show on his face. By this time I stand up. Everyone looks at me as if just realizing my presence. The chair clashes with the ground making a loud clattering sound.

Luffy stairs at me for a while then looks down attempting to hide his face. I look at him for a little while then turn to Zoro, who is packing his backpack getting ready to leave.

"Why the hell did I not know about this?" I ask both of them. To no reply, Luffy still looked down avoiding all of our eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you? I mean why can't you let Luffy have any friends." I ask Zoro who simply glares.

"Because he's mine. So you can just shove it." Zoro reply's while walking away, and then he stops. "By the way Luffy." He pauses and Luffy looks up. "It's over." He says with a twisted smile. I walked up to Zoro.

"You're a fucking bitch you know that. You know something else you don't deserve Luffy." I growled the land a good punch to his nose. Zoro falls to the ground only to get back up and walked away with a nose bleed. I didn't really hit him that hard anyway.

When I get back to the table Luffy is crying in to Kidd's arms. I wouldn't expect Kidd to be so caring. I was just glad he wasn't in Law or Shuraiya's arms. Those two were surrounding Kidd asking if Luffy was ok. Kidd stood up and so did Luffy, his tears dried from his face.

He looked up at me then back down. I pulled him into a tight embrace. He didn't reject it and hugged back.

"Thank you" Luffy whispered before the bell rang. Then him and Kidd were off to class. _I think I can trust Kidd with Luffy._ I thought to myself.

Luffy's Prov.

I walk into my next class with Kidd right next to me. He's been fallowing me a lot since the thing in the cafeteria which was three periods ago, but I don't really mind his company; I kinda enjoyed it to tell the truth. He's really nice and cool. I look up at him and smile, he returns with a semi smile. We take a seat next to the window; all the other kids begin to stare at us. I look up at Kidd once more silently asking why they were staring, he only shrugs.

Our art teacher Mrs. Boa walks into the room. She steps up to the board, all the guys in the class begin to swoon over her even some of the girls, well all except for me and Kidd. She looks down at a sheet of paper and begins to take role. After words she starts to explain our assignment.

"you must sketch a small composition that explains you." She said over the others in the class.


	6. Chapter 6

Luffy's Prov.

"You must sketch a small composition that explains you." She said over the swooning students.

I looked up at Kidd.

"What are you going to draw?" I asked him. He looked a little surprised by my question.

"I don't know probably a machine gun." He answered simply. _That's sooo cool _I think to myself.

"You can really draw that?" I asked excitedly. He nodded.

"So, what about you what are you goin to draw then?" He asked me. I thought for a little while, and then it hit me.

"I'm going to draw a pirate flag! With a skull wearing a straw hat." I beam.

"Why a straw hat?" Kidd asks with his normally board tone becoming curios

"because A parson I look up to gave me one a long time ago, he's like a father to me and that hat is now my treasure. " I answer, with a huge grin. He begins to draw and so do I. My crude picture of a skull comes out all wrong. I look over at Kidd who's already half done and his looks perfect. I pout and stick my tongue out at my paper.

He must have noticed this because he seemed to be staring at my paper a lot. "need any help?" he asks me, I pout.

"Yah, I don't get how you draw a stupid skull!" I say in frustration. Kidd smiles and grabs my hand that had the pencil in it, his hand was really warm and rough.

"Here like this." Kidd moves my hand to make part of the hat. I smile this looks a lot better.

"like this?" I tilt my hand to make another pencil mark. I try and shape the hat with Kidd guiding me.

"there you go, know tilt your hand a little more to make the bottom jaw." He says as he leans closer to guide my hand more. I felt a bit squished since he is a lot bigger than me. But he was really warm and it felt nice.

"Reminder to only shade what you need to." Kidd whispered into my ear. He was really close at this point, and then the bell singled for us to be let out. Kidd didn't let go when the bell rang he just held me. Suddenly he let go, I smiled up at him "thank you so much for helping me to draw the skull."

"You're welcome. If you want I could walk you home?" Kidd asked.

"I'll have to ask Ace first, ok?" I reply.

"Yah sure" says Kidd. I hugged him then grabbed his hand and we were off to find Ace.

Kidd's Prove

Kidd's Prov.

I was drug down the hall's by Luffy for over an hour until we finally fined his big brother what's his face. I smiled a real smile today. I still can't get over that. We finely find him, Luffy begins to beg like a small puppy at the dinner table.

"Ace can I please walk with Kidd home?" He begs, after a while of this Ace gives in.

"Fine just be careful, and no walking up to people you don't know." Ace says sternly. Luffy quickly nods then grabs me and runs down the halls.

"Wait Luffy we have to get killer first." I say while forcing the boy to a halt. We turn the corner to find killer waiting at the door for me.

"Lets go!" Yells the hyper boy.

"Hey Killer got any snacks I'm starving." I ask him he nods and pulls out four bags full of snacks. Luffy looks at us like a cute starving puppy. So we toss him a bag of sweets and continue down the road.

Not far from our starting point we meet up with law. He's a little bit of a creep, but he dosent seem to want to harm anyone so I tell him he can tag along.


	7. Chapter 7

Kidds prov.

We walked down the road for a little while turning a few corners (by this time Luffy was wearing his favorite straw hat.), until Luffy's phone made a strange noise that meant he got a message. Luffy flipped open his phone and clicked the message.

Luffy's prove.

I clicked the messages button, it was from Ace.

Ace: _Hey, Lu do you think you can stay at Kidd's house or something for a few days, gramps is coming to town. -_- Sorry. _ I read in my head. I glared at the last part and thought _Gramps is coming?! _ Killer, Law and Kidd all stared at me for a while. I looked up at them with a pout.

"I have to find somewhere to stay for a couple of days." I said in a whiny voice. They all looked shocked.

"Why do you need a place to stay straw hat?" Law asked worriedly. I looked up at him still pouting.

"My gramps is coming to town, and Ace doesn't like me to be around him because he likes hitting people, mainly me and Ace." I explained. Law seemed to get angry at the last part.

"you could stay with me and Killer." Kidd proposed. I smiled really big. Killer glanced at Kidd, but Kidd ignored him.

"Really? Yay." I jumped in the air fist raised. "You going to have to give Ace your address so he can bring some of my stuff over" I say handing him the phone. Kidd typed a couple things, and then handed the  
phone back to me.

"There, now do want to go home or come with me to the carnival to meet up with Shuraiya?" Kidd asked me, my eyes sparkled at the word carnival.

"Let's go to the carnival!" I said excitedly. Then we all began to head back to the carnival, Law kept glancing at me while we walked. I still don't know why he kept looking at me, but I didn't really care because we were off to the carnival.


	8. Chapter 8

Normal Prov.

Luffy, Kidd, Law, and Killer lined up at the carnival doors, the sun was beginning to set and they were the first people in line. After they entered Kidd spotted Shuraiya he was leaning against the cotton candy stand waiting for them. Luffy ran straight up to him as soon as he saw him.

"Your tattoo is sooo cool!" Luffy yelled innocently while jumping around Shuraiya. Kidd ran up to both of them with Law and Killer fallowing close behind.

"Hey there, cutie" Shuraiya said while ruffling Luffy's hair gently. A light tint of pink rushed to Luffy's cheeks. He stepped back a little still blushing. Shuraiya smirked at his. _He's so cute and innocent, I want him so badly. _ Shuraiya thought to himself. Kidd stood by not liking the way Shuraiya was looking at Luffy.

Luffy didn't notice the lustful glances he was getting from Law or Shuraiya. He managed to calm his small blush down. Luffy stuck his hand out to Shuraiya. "Hi, my names Luffy. What's yours?" He asked the taller man. Shuraiya smirked and grabbed Luffy's hand, and pulled him into a tight embrace. Luffy felt the heat rise to his cheeks again.

"my names Shuraiya, cutie" he replied before letting go of Luffy. Shuraiya smirked yet again when he saw the boy's face. Luffy's lips pushed out into a pout and a red blush on his face, made Shuraiya want to grab Luffy's chin and kiss him.

"What ride should we go on first?" Luffy asked all of them. He smiled really big and looked at the map they were handed when they walked in. Kidd pointed to a Huge scary roller-coaster. Luffy eyed it for a moment, he wasn't a big fan of roller-coasters, but he would try it. They all nodded, except Luffy at first, but  
who did eventually nod timidly.

Shuraiya Prov.

We walk up to the ride Kidd picked out, it was big and fast. I glanced over at Luffy who looked a little worried. He stuck to Kidd's side like a little kid hiding behind his mom. I felt so jealous of Kidd, he knew that me and Law both like Luffy, but won't allow us to get close to him. It really pisses me off.

So I hide behind Kidd and snack up Luffy, grabbing him by the waist and hoisting him on my back. He yelps a little, but doesn't try to get off once he's on my shoulders. Kidd glares at me, but I ignore him. Suddenly I hear a "Wow!" come out of Luffy's mouth. Then I notice we were next in line, so I gently set Luffy down. As I do I heard a small "awww". I gently pat his head and smile.

It's a two people per cart ride, so I run and try and get in the same one as Luffy, but Law took the seat next to him. Luffy looked a little nervous siting in the cart, I could see that he was shaking a little.

Laws Prov.

I smirked at Shuraiya; I get to sit by Luffy this time ha! I look over at Luffy who is shaking and clinching the railing of the ride. He didn't look like he was shaking from the cold more like he was scared. I tap him on the shoulder, he jumps and yelps at the sudden action.

"Are you ok?" I ask him "you look scared out of your mind." I tell him.

He gulps then nods "I'm fine, I'm just not that good with roller-coasters, and I've never been on one without my big brother Ace. Because I always cling onto him when I'm scared." Luffy explained to me.

"Oh well let me help then" I say before Putting my arm around him and pulling him closer. He filches and huddles into himself, I only pull him even more closely. His small body was pressed tightly against my larger one. I put one seatbelt over the both of us. then the ride started.


	9. Chapter 9

Laws prov.

The ride started with a steep incline, I could feel Luffy's hart beat racing. He stiffened as we stated to move. Luffy shut his eyes tight, so I pulled his head into my chest. He whimpered a little, but was conferred by the closeness of our two bodies. Then he began to open his eyes once we were at the top of the hill on the roller-coaster. He gasped as he saw we were fixing to go down a huge hill.

He yelped and shut his eyes again; he was still clinging on to me. Then we plummeted a good 25 feet. I tightened my grip on him protectively. He relaxed a bit at this. We went through three loops and four big hills, every time Luffy griped me tighter. I found that I was more protective over the cute boy, but also wanting to kiss him at the same time.

Luffy's Prov.

Once the ride stopped I felt really bad for clinging onto Law so much. I walked up to him and taped him on the shoulder.

"thanks for letting me cling on to you and stuff, I'm really sorry I made you do that." I told Law, he only smiled and ruffled my hair a little.

"it's fine kid, I don't mind." Law replied. I smiled really big and hugged him.

Shuraiya Prov.

I overheard Law and Luffy's conversation; it made my blood boil, to know that my sweet Luffy allowed himself to be held by that creep. Then Luffy hugged him again. Jealousy built up, I ran up to them after Luffy had let Law go, and then I grabbed Law by the sleeve and told Luffy I needed to barrow Law for a sec.

Luffy smiled and nodded an ok, then walked over to Kidd. I pulled Law closer after Luffy left.

"What the hell, jackass? Why did you go on that ride with Luffy? You know he's mine right?" I asked Law with anger in my voice.

Luffy's prov. (we'll go back to Shuraiya after)

"Hey Kidd, Hey Killer." I said while approaching them. They both waved and watched me as I walked up to them.

"how'd you like the ride" Kidd asked. I looked up at him and tried to find something to say

"Well it was really fast" I told him, he looked at me as if that wasn't the reaction he was expecting.

"did you like it?" he asked, I shrugged not trying to make him feel bad, but not wanting to lie either.

"Well to tell you the truth, I'm not really into those types of rides. It kinda scared me." I said sheepishly while rubbing the back of my head. He looked at me shocked.

"It scared you, you? You're the one who runs wherever you want without thinking or fear." He asked me, I nodded feeling a little like a wimp. Kidd only patted me on the back and smiled an apology smile. I was happy Kidd didn't make fun of me like most of my friends do. Kidd's smile made me feel like butterflies  
were in my stomach

Shuraiya's prov.

"What the hell, jackass? Why did you go on that ride with Luffy? You know he's mine right?" I asked Law with anger in my voice. Law only smirked and shook his head.

"You retard, that's Luffy's choice on if he's yours or not. By the way he is going to choose me anyway." Law said with a evil and challenging grin.

"Fine whoever Luffy chooses by the end of the night will get his hart." I propose. Law looks at me for a second and seems to moll over the idea.

"Fine, but you're going to lose" He said while holding out his hand. I shake it the nod. _This is going to be fun. _I think to myself.

The night drags on in me and Law fighting for the seat next to Luffy, sometimes Kidd would fix this by putting Killer next to him. Then finally the last ride of the night comes, the Farris wheel. I was not going to miss this, I run right next to Luffy only to be blocked by Law. We fight for a little while, but when I finally win I come to find that Kidd was riding with Luffy.

They get in together and my hart breaks.


	10. Chapter 10

Kidd's prov.

I climb in the huge cart part of the Farris wheel. Luffy sits next to me then the doors close and we begin to rise part of the way then stop. Luffy looks out of the window excitedly, obviously loving every minute of this. His sparkling eyes widen as we go up one more notch. I watch him and have a small chance to study his small, slender frame. It suited him in a way. Even though he is bundled up you could still tell he is small for his age. It seemed cute, wait, what no, I did not think that.

"So is this your favorite ride?" I ask the cute boy beside me. He smiles up at me, a huge, cute, innocent smile and nods. I look down at him my eyes trailing around his face looking at every detail. My eyes fall upon his small pink lips. They were so perfect and cute. We went up another notch only one more to the top. The sun was almost completely vanished behind the small hills off in the distance. The carnival began to light up around us.

My eyes never left the boy's lips even after he turned back to the window. I wanted to know if they were as soft as they looked. He pushed a little closer to me.

"It's cold do you mind if I scoot closer?" he asked innocently, I nod and put my arm on his shoulder. I could have sworn I saw a blush on his face when I did so. We go up another notch. I didn't like the silence anymore, but I really wanted to try something. "Wow look at the sunset Kidd, it's so pretty" I smiled now's my chance and I can't waist it.

This is the first time I've gotten the kid all to myself, I reach up and grab his small chin in between my pail fingers. He looked at me in confusion. I smirked at his innocence's, one day it might be his down fall. Before he can pull away I pull him closer, are lips collide. His lips were soft and sweet, it tasted like the carnivals cotton candy. The kiss was maybe only a minute then I pulled away.

I looked at the boy. His face was a deep shade of crimson and his lips were smeared with my black lipstick. Luffy gasped for air and lightly touched his lips. I look at him a little confused, _Was this his first kiss?_ I ask myself. Then I decided to ask, I clear my thought. He looked at me his blush going deeper with my gaze on him.

"what's wrong? Have you never been kissed?" I ask. He nods his blush growing deeper by the second.

"Why did you do that?" He asks me, I'm taken aback by this.

"It's because I like you" I say while pulling him closer. He looks up at me and smiles.

"Kidd likes me?" He asks childishly I nod, and then grab his chin again.

"Yes more than anything" I tell him, even though I've only known him for a little while I have fallen for him.His face splits in two and he hugs me. I smile at least he didn't try and push me away.

The ride is over and we get off, the a little while later Law, Killer and Shuraiya get off the ride.

Shuraiya prov.

I run to Luffy's side as soon as I'm off the ride. Then I notice something, there was something on Luffy's lips it was dark and covers his lips. Then I look up at Kidd whose lipstick is smeared then two and two go together. I grab Kidd by the collar and begin to yell at him. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO LUFFY!? WHY IS YOUR LIPSTICK ON HIS LIPS!?" I yell at Kidd, he only garbs my hand and pulls it off his shirt.

"Shut up, Luffy's fine." Luffy looks up at us as Kidd talks. I grab Luffy by the hand and pull him away from Kidd, he yelps at the sudden action.

"hey! Shuraiya why did you do that" he whines from behind me. I look at him and decided to try and explain what's going on.

"Look Luffy, Kidd just kissed you without promotion. He's not supposed to do that." I tried to explain. Luffy looked up at me innocently. I face palmed not knowing how to explain any better. Law must had heard me because he chipped in.

"So Kidd likes Luffy. Who would have guested?" He said with a smirk. I began to yell at Law.

Kidd's prov.

I was already board with this, so I grabbed Luffy by the hand and took him away from Shuraiya. "Come on Killer we're leaving" I spoke above Law and Shuraiya's argument, Killer fallowed me out the door. Luffy waved by to them both as we left. Luffy looked up at me with puppy like eyes.

"were we going now?" He asked, I smiled down at him and pulled him closer to shield him from the winter night air.

"We're going to my house so we can go to bed and go to school tomorrow." A small aww came from the boy's mouth when I said school. I hugged him closer and a light pink huge began to appear on his face. I smirked down at him. "Ok, how about after school you go to work with me?" I ask. He looks up at me excitedly.

"Really? I can come?" He asked I nodded. "YAY!" He yelled, then we heard another sound from Luffy a huge growl coming from his stomach. Me and Killer looked at each other a little while then busted out laughing. Luffy looked up like a sad puppy. "I'm hungry!" he whined so we stopped at a noodle shop and ate, I didn't think I would ever find anyone else who could eat as much as me but I did and that was luffy. After word we began to walk again this time we were half way there. Killer had already decided to leave without us at the shop.

I noticed a stray noodle on Luffy's cheek next to his mouth. I grabbed his chin making him stop and satire probably expecting a kiss by his shy exception, but not this time, I leaned down and licked the noodle off his soft cheek. He blushed and pouted,

"What was that for?" he asked. I smirked

"You looked tasty." I simply replied he blushed deeper. We walked the rest of the way with him trying to get me to tell him why I licked him, I almost convinced him I was a vampire. He denied it.


	11. Chapter 11

Luffy's pov.

We enter Kidd's huge house, it was three stories and amazing. I ran around gasping at everything. I started to run by Kidd but he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me against his chest. He whispered in my ear from behind "It's time for bed my little cutie pie." I blush wildly at his embrace. He kissed my ear and pulled me up to carry me bridle style up the first set of stairs.

"Where's my room Kidd" I ask with a yawn, while looking up from his arms. His arms cradled me closer to his chest.

"The room right across from mine, so if you need anything I'm right there." He said while smiling down at me. I blushed under his crimson gaze. He smirked "you know, your innocents might be your down fall." He said with a seductive look in his eyes. I blush and tried to hide my face.

"I am not" I argue back, Kidd sets me down on the bed. Then he gets on top of me on the bed. My eyes widen and my cheeks burn crimson. His hands on either side of my head, and his massive body looming over my smaller one.

"What's wrong Luffy? Your face is red?" I blushed even more, _what is he going to do? _Is all that runs through my head. Kidd leans down and kisses my neck, I gasp.

Kidd's pov.

I look down at the small boy blushing under me. He is already panting, I smirked at this. I kiss his sweet lips; Luffy seems to shyly kiss back. Noticing this I deepen the kiss, He gasps at this. I slip my tough into his mouth, exploring every inch of his virgin mouth. His tough shyly grazed mine and I attacked t.

The kiss ended so we could catch our breath. I stood up off the bed and looked down at Luffy. He seemed flustered, but nervous. "What wrong?" I asked, he looked down and away.

"I've never slept alone before." He admitted kinda sadly. I climb on the bed instantly.

"That's not a big deal" I said while pulling him under the blanket with me. "Just know that since you told me that you'll never sleep alone in this house." I whisper in his ear.


End file.
